Collision
by Han SunHee
Summary: [II. September] Como era de esperarse, Hinata te paso de largo, ignorando tu presencia; su curvilíneo cuerpo traspasó tus barreras, provocándote aquella misma sensación de vacío a la que, se suponía, te habías acostumbrado cuando cortaste todo contacto con ella.
1. Chapter 1: Jealous

**Hermosa gente de FanFiction, ¡holaaa!**

 **No, no es una ilusión; tampoco una alucinación provocada por mucho mirar el móvil (?). ¡Nah! ¡He regresado, por fin! Por ahora, voy a dejarlos con un capítulo que ya habíais visto; pero que, si seguís mi apartado especial por el "mes SasuHina"—y sí, en comillas porque de eso, ya hace tiempo—, seguro que sabrán que estaba en la edición de todo; sí, TODO.**

 **Sin más preámbulo, ¡capítulo editado y con más palabrería! XD**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino al gran Masashi Kishimoto-san. De haber sido yo la dueña, Naruto y Sasuke habrían muerto (?) Ah, y me habría pasado las "recomendaciones" de los editores por el cu-

La canción no me pertenece tampoco; **Jealous** es de **Nick Jonas.**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** Esta historia contendrá **lenguaje soez.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _**«Atrás».**_ Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **«No me gusta la forma en la que te está mirando**

 **Estoy empezando a pensar que lo quieres a él también**

 **¿Estoy loco? ¿Te he perdido?**

 **Aunque sé que me amas, no puedo evitarlo»**

* * *

 **Summary:** Frente a él se encontraba Hyūga Hinata; _su novia_. El que ella estuviese riendo, charlando tranquilamente con un hombre, y éste, a su vez, se tomara tantas confianzas con ella, no eran nada en comparación a lo que más reventaba la paciencia del Uchiha: que el hombre en cuestión fuera justamente el idiota de Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

 **Jealous**

* * *

 **S** u tranquilo caminar se había vuelto pesado a cada paso que daba; sus pisadas, que de un momento a otro se detuvieron de pronto, provocaron un fuerte y tosco sonido que sólo logró que unos cuantos niños alrededor de su presencia—que se veían de apenas siete años—se estremecieran de pies a cabeza, al mismo tiempo que salían corriendo en busca de sus madres que se encontraban apartadas de la muchedumbre en un rincón, siendo partícipes de un jugoso cotilleo que, seguramente, involucraba a la gente que las disgustaba.

Una oscura aura comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del hombre, logrando que, del colorido y animado ambiente de los pequeños puestos de ventas colocados en cada lado del área, ya no se viera más que personas bajando su buen humor notablemente, para tener ahora una angustia y zozobra sobre sus hombros. Y, aunque ésta vez no había buscado arruinar el buen rato de los transeúntes, eso no impidió que los que caminaban a su alrededor dieran unos pasos hacia atrás, casi tropezándose con sus propios pies, cambiando el rumbo de su destino hacia el lado contrario; claramente, buscando alejarse de ese atemorizante nerviosismo que les provocaba la imponente figura de aquél sujeto.

Sasuke apretó su único puño con tanta fuerza, que sus nudillos se volvieron más blancos de lo que su piel, de por sí, ya era; las uñas se clavaron en su palma y, a pesar de estar cortas, éstas le hicieron percibir un molesto escozor en la piel; aunque, aquello no evitó que aumentara la presión. Sus oscuros ojos, a la vez que su ceño se fruncía en clara señal de descontento y coraje, observaron lo que tenía a unos escasos metros de donde se hallaba parado; para ser más específicos, justamente en el área donde se encontraba establecido el muy conocido _Ichiraku_ _Ramen_. Gruñó y, de manera inmediata, activó su renombrada línea sucesoria, haciendo que tanto el _Sharingan_ como el _Rinnegan_ demostraran a sus—entrometidos—espectadores, un aspecto atemorizante.

Si lo tenso que se había vuelto el ambiente, segundos antes, no había logrado dispersar a la poca multitud que había quedado cerca, aquello, definitivamente, les hizo escapar de ahí.

Frente a él se encontraba Hyūga Hinata; _su novia_. Aquella menuda y muy adorable mujer que, sin poder terminar de creérselo, se había convertido en una de las poquísimas—casi escasas, mejor dicho—personas que lograron causar un notable impacto en él; y que, a la vez, ahora eran demasiado importantes en su vida como para dejarlas ir tan fácilmente.

¿Cuál era el problema, entonces, para que presentara aquél atemorizante estado? Si, de hecho, le alegraba mucho verla de nuevo. Después de todo, había estado lejos de la aldea casi dos semanas—que, aunque fuese un tiempo relativamente corto, él ya se había acostumbrado tanto a ella, que su presencia le hizo demasiada falta—; lo cual, era una razón más que suficiente para que no estuviera empezando a cabrearse, al punto de hacer que la gente huyera como si él tuviera la peste encima. No era motivo para estar sintiendo la irritación de su piel por el áspero roce de sus uñas contra ésta. Y, mucho menos se habría molestado de haber sacado a relucir el terrible poder que podía llegar a emanar de sus ojos, mostrando así a la población de _Konoha_ que era el poseedor de dos de los más potentes Dōjutsus existentes; sino que, era una razón para medio sonreír tranquilo por volverla a ver, acercarse discretamente, y sentir complacido el perfume de vainilla que ella traería encima; también, para volver a tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos luego de que ella, con cierta timidez, le correspondiera.

Sin embargo, estaba el insignificante detalle de que la joven estaba riéndose.

No, que eso no tenía nada de malo tampoco; después de todo, al Uchiha le gustaba oírla reír, con ésa melodiosa y suave voz—no chillona como la de Karin, o escandalosa como la de Sakura—que retumbaba con sumo agrado en sus oídos. A Sasuke le gustaba mucho la débil y armoniosa voz de ella.

¿Entonces? Porque el problema tampoco era su acompañante, ¿verdad? Al fin y al cabo, notó que, tanto ella como él—sí, _«él»_ , porque era un hombre—, estaban disfrutando de la compañía que se brindaban mutuamente; además de que parecían muy contentos al estar enfrascados en una amena y pacífica plática en donde, cualesquiera que fuese el tema que se estuviese tratando, eso era algo irrelevante para Sasuke.

Un momento...

Pensándolo mejor, al moreno le estaba molestando un poco que fuese un hombre el que estuviera hablando con su novia; después de todo, este individuo caía perfectamente en las características que tanto detestaba de aquellos que se acercaban a la muchacha. Que fuera un hombre era sólo el inicio de su molestia.

Dio un paso más cuando el sujeto se acercó demasiado al rostro de su chica; mas, no hizo amago de sacar su espada. Rápidamente se había alejado, y volvía a meterse a la boca otro puñado de fideos del ramen que tenía enfrente. Sasuke tensó su mandíbula y achicó más la mirada, fijándose con cuidado en la reacción que había tenido la Hyūga.

Tal y como lo pensó: estaba _sumamente_ ruborizada.

Y, a pesar de que sabía que la joven era propensa a sonrojarse casi todo el tiempo por cualquier cosa—la mayoría de veces por vergüenza—, le mosqueaba un poco que él no hubiese sido, _ésta_ _vez_ , el responsable de que esas mejillas se pusieran tan rojas; sino _esa_ persona.

 _¡¿Por qué carajos estaba tan roja?!_

Ah, pero eso no era lo peor de todo, no. Que estuviese riendo, charlando tranquilamente con un hombre, y éste, a su vez, se tomara tantas confianzas con ella—aunque, eso sí que le jodía más que lo otro—, no eran nada en comparación a lo que más reventaba la paciencia del Uchiha: que el hombre en cuestión fuera justamente el idiota de Uzumaki Naruto. Y no, no era porque odiara al chico en cuestión, ni nada por el estilo; era su mejor amigo al fin y al cabo; casi como su hermano. Era aquél que logró sacarle de la espantosa oscuridad en la que estaba sumergiéndose día a día, de la única manera que sólo él podía entenderse con el rubio: a base de golpes; aquél que había mantenido su promesa hasta el final, y le había traído de vuelta a _Konoha_ —aunque con ésto último no estaba muy cómodo todavía, y por eso había decidido irse de viaje una buena temporada, días después de haberse recuperado de la pelea que tuvo contra él—. Por eso, y más, Sasuke sólo podía estar demasiado agradecido con él.

Imposible odiarle.

Sin embargo, eso no iba a evitar el hecho de que le cabreaba a niveles inimaginables el que fuese precisamente _él_ , quien estuviese riendo con su novia; _su mujer_. A pesar de que el problema no radicaba en que ella sonriera a todo lo que le estaba diciendo el de ojos azules—pues bien sabía Sasuke que ella siempre era así. Aún si Naruto le estaba contando alguna estupidez, como siempre, Hinata reiría por mera cortesía; porque su corazón era tan noble que, tal acto, por insignificante que lo catalogase, para ella era algo que debía hacer, sí o sí—, o que se ruborizara ante su cercanía; sino que, el problema era que ella estaba hablando con aquél chico por el que, alguna vez, llegó a sentir un gran amor; por quien ella _siempre_ se había preocupado. Naruto había sido aquél al que, en lugar de él, animó desde que eran sólo unos críos de siete años—aún si fuese de manera silenciosa y/o desde las sombras, detrás de un árbol, donde era que estaba oculta—; aquél que había provocado en ella un colapso nervioso y múltiples desmayos.

Pero, sobre todo, Naruto era a quien ella ya había confesado su amor, en medio de una fuerte batalla contra un _Akatsuki_ ; donde había quedado terriblemente herida por intentar defenderle, mientras él estaba inmovilizado en el piso, debido a las barras de _chakra_ que el tal Pein había dejado caer sobre su cuerpo.

Y, a pesar de saber todo esto por boca de la misma Hinata, Sasuke no podía eludir como si nada lo desagradable que le sabía aquella información; aún cuando él mismo, en el momento en el que ya llevaban más de dos meses saliendo como simples conocidos, le había demandado ser honesta respecto a lo que sentía por el rubio; y ella, algo confundida, le aseguró ya no sentir más que una _simple admiración_. Naruto era su rival de pelea, y no tenía problema alguno con eso. Pero saber que tendría, también, cierta desventaja contra él en aquello que nunca creyó que podría volver a experimentar alguna vez, ¡vaya que le ponía de muy mal humor!

Ah, y por si fuera poco: estaban _solos_.

Nadie estaba junto a ellos para tenerles _vigilados_. Ni Sakura, para estar dándole hostiazos al Uzumaki por acercarse tanto a Hinata; porque, según ella, aún no podía dejar de sentirse un tanto resentida con la de ojos perlados al haber sido la afortunada de tener a Uchiha Sasuke a su lado, y no ella; quien, se suponía, siempre le había amado. Sakura no quería ver a Hinata por un buen tiempo, o se echaría a llorar.

Tampoco estaba Kakashi, para incomodar a ambos de alguna manera, o regañar sin muchas ganas a Naruto por su osadía. Su reciente puesto como _Hokage_ ya no le dejaba tiempo de, ni siquiera, leer su asqueroso libro pervertido. Menos había rastro del raro de Sai, su copia barata y reemplazo, para ponerles un tanto inquietos con su permanente y falsa sonrisa; ahora, el pelinegro estaba saliendo con Ino y ésta estaba, casi todo el día, colgada de su brazo. ¡Ah, y ni hablar del estúpido del Inuzuka! Él podría haberse puesto a hacer competencias ridículas con el de ojos azules—como ver quién comía más ramen—, pero éste estaba igual de molesto que la Haruno, porque Hinata había escogido al Uchiha y no a él. Al parecer, Kiba se había encariñado _demasiado_ con ella, al punto de volverse sumamente sobreprotector. Cuando Hinata le puso en claro que prefería estar más tiempo con Sasuke, no lo tomó muy bien.

¡Joder, es que ni siquiera estaba el amigo adicto a los bichos de Hinata! Shino podría haber pasado desapercibido por Naruto, pero no para Hinata; y, a pesar de que aún no estaba del todo conforme con la relación que mantenía con ella, se habría asegurado de cuidarla de cualquier hombre que intentase acercarse así como si nada, utilizando sus insectos para drenarles todo el _chakra_ y dejarles noqueados en un segundo. Incluyendo al Uzumaki.

Entonces, sabiendo esto, no se le podía culpar por querer exteriorizar su molestia si destruía unas cuantas cosas, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? —Su mano quedó suspendida en el aire, sosteniendo los palillos que llevaban otro poco de fideos a su boca, cuando sintió un repentino escalofrío, provocándole un leve malestar—. Pero, ¿qué...? —Desvió sus ojos de la pequeña mujer a su lado, para ver a su alrededor, hasta que por fin encontró a la razón de su inquietud. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, al notar cómo éste se le quedaba mirando con enojo—. ¡Oye, Sasuke! —Naruto exclamó a gritos, cuando distinguió, a la distancia, la figura de su mejor amigo; aquél azabache amargado.

Hinata, de inmediato, dejó los palillos a un lado de su tazón casi vacío de ramen, y giró su cabeza hacia atrás, donde se encontraba su novio. Sonrió notablemente emocionada, sus mejillas se colorearon de un tenue rosa y, apartándose un rebelde mechón que había caído sobre su rostro, dio la vuelta por completo en su asiento. Sin quererlo, empezó a jugar con los índices de sus manos; un hábito que había olvidado frente al Uzumaki, pero que, repentinamente, volvió cuando comenzó a frecuentar al Uchiha y se había convertido en su novia. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar ponerse así de nerviosa, y no precisamente por la impresión que él daba con su existencia; sino porque, después de dos largas semanas lejos de _Konoha_ , al fin había vuelto; _estaba_ _ahí_. Y lo que más la tranquilizaba era verle en buen estado: sano y salvo.

El aludido gruñó, pero se acercó de todas maneras a aquellos dos. Se les quedó mirando y, antes de que Naruto abriera la boca para recriminarle cualquier estupidez, Hinata se le adelantó a darle la bienvenida.

—Sasuke-kun —Dirigió sus ojos hacia ella, expectante, aunque su máscara de frialdad no dejaba entrever aquello—. Bi-bienvenido. —Él no dijo nada, pero asintió levemente, aceptando y correspondiendo, a la vez, el saludo.

—Oye, _Teme_ —Le llamó el otro, pero el susodicho ni siquiera le miró de reojo—, ¿quieres un tazón de ramen? Kakashi-sensei invita, aunque él no lo sepa ' _ttebayo_ —Sonrió divertido, llevándose los fideos antes olvidados a la boca—. Te lo pagaría yo, pero ya he invitado a Hinata —Ante esto, el Uchiha frunció el ceño y se dijo internamente que eso bien se lo podía haber ahorrado. Aquella molestia que sintió al verlos, aumentó con esa simple noticia—. Gama-chan está cada vez más flaca... —murmuró para sí mismo, pero Sasuke le cortó antes de que siguiera hablando tonterías que, obviamente, no le interesaban.

—No —Sentenció, mirándole ésta vez con furia—. Hinata —Ella pegó un pequeño brinco en la silla ante el seco llamado de él que, a diferencia de todas las veces que la nombraba, siempre la veía con un brillo peculiar que sólo ella podía percibir. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ni siquiera la estaba mirando, presentía que estaba muy molesto—, vámonos.

—Ah, cla-claro... —Se volteó un poco hacia el rubio, e inclinó levemente su cabeza—. Mu-muchas gracias por el ramen, Naruto-kun.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡No ha sido nada, Hinata! La pasé muy bien contigo ' _ttebayo_ —respondió el Uzumaki, llevándose una mano a la nuca, a la vez que reía de manera escandalosa—. Cuando tú quieras, podemos... —Y entonces, Sasuke, sin darle la oportunidad de poder decir algo más, cogió la muñeca de _su_ chica con algo de fuerza, y la levantó del asiento, haciéndola testabilar. Empezó a caminar lejos del puesto de comida, con la Hyūga detrás de él.

Ella, por otro lado, trató de seguirle el paso a su pareja; pero, a cada paso que daban, ella tropezaba cada dos—. ¡E-espera, Sasuke-kun! —Intentó soltarse del agarre de él, para cogerle bien de la mano, pero éste sólo se fortalecía, impidiéndole llevar a cabo su cometido.

El futuro _Hokage_ de _Konoha_ , dándose cuenta del súbito arrebatamiento de su casi hermano, chasqueó la lengua y comenzó a gritarle—. ¡Eh, Sasuke! ¡No seas tan bestia con Hinata! —negó con la cabeza sabiendo que éste le había ignorado por completo—. Ese idiota. Ni siquiera esperó a que Hinata se terminara su ramen. —Se cruzó de brazos y miró con exagerado pesar el poco de sopa que todavía había quedado en el fondo del tazón de Hinata. Tal vez él podría...

* * *

Cuando aquella excéntrica pareja se encontró lo suficientemente lejos del concurrido centro comercial de la aldea, Sasuke paró sus pasos de pronto, ocasionando que la personita que traía, prácticamente arrastrando consigo, se detuviera también, a duras penas; Hinata respingó, abriendo las perlas que tenía por ojos sorprendida. Si ella no hubiese desarrollado muy buenos reflejos para alcanzar a detenerse a tiempo, seguramente habría chocado con la ancha espalda de él.

Sin permitir que ella pudiera pensar abrir su boca, el joven, luego de otear a su alrededor con cautela, se dirigió a un estrecho callejón junto con Hinata. Evadiendo unos botes de basura, y un gato que salió de pronto de uno de éstos, soltó su mano sin una pizca de delicadeza; y, sin que ella pudiera preverlo, la hizo toparse a una de las paredes de espaldas. Usando su único brazo, la arrinconó contra ésta.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿qué suce-…?

—¿Y bien? —Interrumpió él, mirándola con intensidad, tratando de que la rabia que aún le inundaba su ser no se reflejase en sus orbes—. ¿Qué hacías _sola_ con Naruto? —Hizo especial énfasis en el _«sola»_ , entornando, a su vez, la visión; poniendo cuidado a sus reacciones.

Ella, que se había puesto un tanto nerviosa ante la mirada que él estaba dándole, dejó de estarlo y cambió su inquietud a confusión—. ¿E-eh? ¿Naruto-kun? ¿Por qué lo-…?

—Contesta. —Ordenó, mostrándose un tanto impaciente por su respuesta.

Hinata, aún estupefacta, se dispuso a responder—. Bueno... Naruto-kun y yo nos encontramos por casualidad mi-mientras yo estaba a punto de hacer las co-compras para poder preparar la cena, y...

Mas, el azabache dejó de escucharla cuando mencionó algo que sólo le hizo cabrearse más. Frunció el ceño cuando dirigió sus oscuros ojos a las delicadas manos de ella—. _¿Y dónde están las dichosas compras?_ —preguntó con tosquedad, al notar que estaban vacías; de aquella susodicha adquisición, no había rastro alguno. A no ser que...

—No pude hacerlas —Ella dijo en un susurro. No, entonces la posibilidad de que las hubiese dejado olvidadas en el _Ichiraku_ , mientras era jaloneada por él, quedó descartada con esa oración—. Na-Naruto-kun de pronto me invitó a comer algo de ramen, y yo-

—Y tú no pudiste negarte, _¿verdad?_ —La volvió a cortar, ésta vez con claros tintes de acidez en sus palabras—. Claro, ¿por qué habrías de negarte a una petición suya? —Acercó su rostro al de ella, al punto de sentir, todavía, emanar de su pequeña boca el olor de la sopa que se había tomado, hacía tan sólo unos pocos minutos. Tratando de aguantarse un poco más esa gran furia que sentía, para que ella se sintiera igual, o peor que él, le soltó sin más—: Te sentiste afortunada de que finalmente te invitara a un puto tazón de ramen, _¿no es así?_ —Sonrió con sorna, como si le estuviese divirtiendo aquella situación; sin embargo, esa sonrisa no le gustó nada a la Hyūga. Rápidamente dedujo la ironía que llevaban los vocablos de su pareja, y supo enseguida que él estaba ocultando la molestia que, ni idea del por qué, estaba teniendo. La manera con la que estaba expresándose era tan mordaz y tosca.

—Sasuke-kun... —Comenzó a hablar para poder comprender así por qué estaba diciendo todo aquello. Pero, Sasuke se le adelantó nuevamente.

—Eso explica por qué estabas tan roja cuando él se te acercó —La de cabellos azulinos guardó silencio. Frunciendo un poco sus cejas, intentó buscarle el sentido a la afirmación de él, pero no pudo anticipar que éste mutismo haría al Uchiha malinterpretar, aún más, las cosas—. Ya veo. —Inmediatamente se alejó de ella dando unos pasos hacia atrás, como si su presencia le diera asco, logrando que Hinata se asustara por la mirada de desdén que, de un momento a otro, le estaba dedicando.

Queriendo espantar esa mueca de su rostro, intentó cogerle del brazo para evitar que se distanciara de ella; pero, éste fue más rápido cuando dio un salto hacia atrás. Hinata dio unos pasos hacia adelante, pero Sasuke volvió a dar otro brinco; ésta vez al techo de un edificio. Prosiguió saltando para alejarse de ese lugar... y de ella también. Hinata le vio partir, con las cejas arqueadas en señal de preocupación.

* * *

 **«Me gustaría que guardes sólo un poco para mí**

 **Protector o posesivo, sí**

 **Llámalo pasivo o agresivo»**

* * *

El reloj en forma de perro que estaba ubicado en la pared de la sala—el que tanto odiaba Sasuke, además, porque Kiba se lo había regalado cuando se enteró que apenas estaba comenzando a pasar más tiempo con el Uchiha, nada más para joderle un poco la paciencia a éste último, al demostrarle con soberbia el brillo de agradecimiento y encanto que tenía la fémina en sus ojos por el especial presente, de parte de su _«mejor amigo»_ —, marcó las once de la noche con cuarenta minutos. Ya habían pasado más de cuatro horas desde que Sasuke la había abandonado en aquel callejón, confundida y algo dolida por sus crudas palabras; y, él aún no llegaba al apartamento que, desde hacía unos tres meses, ambos compartían. Estaba empezando a preocuparse.

¿Acaso le había sucedido algo?

Sabía que era muy improbable pues, conociendo la fuerza y habilidad que poseía el Uchiha en el combate, aunque éste tuviera solamente un brazo para defenderse, no por nada era la reencarnación de Indra, el mayor de los hijos del gran Ōtsutsuki Hagoromo; no por nada había sido discípulo del temible Orochimaru—y al que de paso, había asesinado también—; no era en vano aclarar que poseía el _Mangekyō_ _Sharingan_ _Eterno_ y, sobre todo, el _Rinnegan_. Era alguien sumamente poderoso, en resumen; demasiado increíble considerar aquello de que algo malo pudo pasarle.

Y Hinata confiaba en eso.

Negó con su cabeza más tranquila cuando se sentó en el sofá de la habitación, y se llevó sus manos al pecho, sonriendo levemente. Sasuke estaba bien; lo podía sentir de alguna manera.

Entonces, ¿qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué él todavía no llegaba? Cuando el Uchiha había abandonado aquél corredor, tenía pensado seguirle; pero, cuando activó su línea de sangre, alcanzó a ver al azabache ser retenido por un _ANBU_ para, posteriormente, irse ambos en dirección a la _Torre_ _del_ _Hokage_. Tal parecía que Sasuke aún no había entregado el usual reporte que daba al de pelo color plata, y tenía que hacerlo enseguida. Sin embargo, aquello no debió tomarle más que algunos minutos; una hora como máximo. Su sonrisa se desvaneció, se rodeó el estómago con ambos brazos y cerró los ojos con fuerza. ¿Por qué estaba tardando tanto?

Queriendo alejar la angustia que estaba inundándola cada vez más, frunció el ceño y se levantó del sofá con rapidez; se dirigió a paso rápido a la puerta y cogió el pomo de ésta. Ella misma le iría a buscar si él no regresaba. Aquella situación era muy extraña, y estaba dispuesta a averiguar qué sucedía con aquél hombre que tanto quería.

Sus perlados ojos se abrieron asombrados cuando soltó la perilla, porque ésta comenzó a girar antes de que ella tuviera esa intención; entonces, la imponente figura del susodicho se hizo presente. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás para que él pudiera entrar, y se llevó ambas manos al torso, de nuevo.

El moreno, por otro lado, también mostró un poco de sorpresa al verla en el umbral de la puerta; pues, según recordaba lo que le había contado Hinata hacía no más de unos meses, ella usualmente se iba a dormir más temprano cuando él no se encontraba en casa porque sentía que, de algún modo, la solitaria noche era demasiado larga, extrañándole. Eso, aunque lo había dicho muy bajito por vergüenza, el de ojos negros logró escucharlo.; le había sorprendido, y le había hecho experimentar un inusual calor en el pecho, que pudo llegar a describir como agradable. Y, a decir verdad, ni siquiera logró reprimir, aquella vez, la sonrisa ladina que la había dedicado en respuesta.

Sasuke despertó de esos gratos recuerdos al ver a Hinata suspirar aliviada, por alguna extraña razón; y, antes de que dijera o hiciera algo, ella se le acercó rápidamente, alzando ambos brazos. Se puso un poco tenso cuando sintió el fuerte abrazo que le estaba otorgando; a pesar de ser tan menuda y delicada, le estaba rodeando el cuello en un firme agarre, mientras la azulina cabeza se apegaba a su pecho. Luego de unos segundos en los que logró calmarse un poco, y sentirse más relajado, intentó corresponderle y alzó su brazo para rodearla; sin embargo, sólo atinó a palmearle la cabeza con suavidad.

La Hyūga, sin hacer amago de soltarle, cerró los ojos al sentir aquellos leves toques, tratando así de llegar a retener por más tiempo, las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, y correr por sus coloradas mejillas. Su querido Sasuke estaba de vuelta, y comprobó que no le había sucedido nada malo; al menos no físicamente.

Permanecieron así por largos minutos, pero que a ellos le parecieron tan sólo un par de segundos. Sin muchas ganas, la de ojos claros aflojó sus brazos del cuello del hombre y, alzando la cabeza, se separó un poco; subió la mirada y, al encontrarse con aquellos oscuros tan contrarios a los suyos, sintió, ahora sí, las gotas saladas caer una tras otra, desde su barbilla hasta el suelo.

El Uchiha, confundido por aquella inesperada acción, frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué lloras?

Hinata subió un brazo y, pasándose la manga del abrigo que traía puesto sobre las mejillas, limpió rápidamente los restos de su aflicción para después negar con su cabeza—. N-no es nada —contestó simplemente; mas, al sentir la pesada mirada de él, aún con el ceño fruncido, como si así la estuviera forzando a explicarse más porque obviamente la respuesta carecía de detalle, la hizo suspirar con algo de resignación. Procedió a contarle su turbación mientras bajaba su cabeza—. Estaba preocupada por ti... mu-mucho.

—¿En serio era eso?

Como si de un resorte se tratara, la de cabello azul alzó enseguida la vista, dejando caer unas cuantas gotas más—. Sí. ¿Por qué más se-sería?

—No lo sé, dímelo tú. —Confundida por ver cómo Sasuke apretaba la mandíbula, intentó tocarle la mejilla y preguntarle a qué se refirió con eso. Pero, él se apartó antes de que el contacto se efectuara, haciéndola sorprenderse y sentir una dolorosa punzada recorrerle el cuerpo entero, debido a aquel atroz sentimiento de rechazo.

Ése del que creía haber escapado, finalmente, cuando dejó la impresionante y majestuosa residencia Hyūga, para vivir junto a su novio; ignorando las miradas de desaprobación del consejo y de su padre, y la de tristeza de su hermana menor, Hanabi. No había sido fácil, claramente, pues ellos no aceptaban que el miembro _más_ _débil_ del clan se hubiese juntado con el arrogante, orgulloso y grosero de Uchiha Sasuke; y no con el héroe de la aldea, el poderoso, carismático y bien querido por todos, Uzumaki Naruto, como pensaron en un principio. Aquello sólo había empeorado su situación, pues todos habían notado el interés que ella poseía para con el rubio, y que de la nada empezara una relación con un ex-criminal, sólo les hacía reafirmar la ineptitud de la heredera.

Con Sasuke a su lado, no había vuelto a sentirse como si su sola presencia estorbara a cualquiera; a su manera, él la había demostrado eso.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba sintiendo de nuevo aquél, ya casi olvidado, pesar.

—Sa-Sasuke-kun... ¿Te su-sucede algo? —Acarició su mano con la otra, como si se hubiera golpeado. Achicó su mirada preocupada—. ¿Estás bien?

—Hmph. No te importa. —Zanjó, retomando sus pasos hacia el interior de la vivienda y pasando a la joven de largo, ignorando los leves temblores que la estaban inundando. Chasqueó la lengua y, rápidamente, se dirigió al amplio sofá de la sala; se sentó en él, y dejó salir un pesado suspiro cuando vio de reojo cómo Hinata se acercaba a paso lento, quitándose las lágrimas de la cara.

No le gustaba verla llorar, y menos por su culpa; le jodía bastante. Varias veces la había hecho llorar con su actitud, y la había lastimado con sus mortíferas palabras; pero, nada podía hacer para contrarrestarlo. Incluso, él mismo se lo había dejado en claro en la «primera cita»; aunque al principio él mismo quería que aquello funcionara, le había alegado que más le valía a ella no esperar un galante príncipe que le diera amplias sonrisas y fuertes abrazos todos los días; que le dijera que la amaba cada puto minuto del día, o que le diera besos frente a una gran muchedumbre. _Nada_ de eso obtendría de él.

Y ella había aceptado aun así.

Se había sentido como si una enorme preocupación se le hubiese quitado de encima. Estaba muy agradecido de tener por fin su oportunidad con la sencilla Hyūga.

Pero, el sólo pensar lo que había sucedido hacía tan sólo unas pocas horas, le recordó a aquellos días cuando recién había vuelto a Konoha de su largo viaje de redención; donde Naruto y Sakura le habían invitado a comer ramen, con la intención de, según ellos, «fortalecer lazos» en el nuevamente reunido Equipo 7. Sin embargo, los únicos que habían hablado en toda la noche habían sido esos dos. Con un Naruto que siempre soltaba boberías cuando estaba eufórico, y una Sakura que no dejaba de parlotearle, sabrá la vida quién sabe qué cosa, él había sido obligado a apartar su poquísima atención, cuando comenzaron a hablar entre sí. Sin quererlo, Sasuke había terminado posando su mirada sobre la joven Hyūga; quien había sido invitada por la misma Haruno, cuando la vio pasar frente a ellos.

Al principio, él claro que lo había hecho por estar ignorando las boberías de sus compañeros; pero, al final había terminado mirando a Hinata más tiempo del que hubiera querido; cómo ella observaba al rubio de su amigo, con un fuerte rubor en las mejillas que, cuando Naruto por fin se había dado cuenta de su presencia, empezaba a tartamudear aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. La muy boba estaba interesada en Naruto en ese entonces.

 _¿O es que seguía...?_

—No veo por qué debería. —dijo él por lo bajo, entre dientes, frunciendo sus labios con molestia. La tensión de su cuerpo sólo acrecentó cuando las delicadas manos de ellas se posaron sobre sus hombros, a la vez que le preguntaba con la voz entrecortada, debido al reciente llanto, si deseaba tomar un baño o si prefería irse a dormir. Mas, Sasuke no contestó.

Ella, esta vez, en lugar de sentirse más abatida por su comportamiento, reunió suficiente valor para enfrentarse a él de una buena vez—. ¿Qué sucede contigo, Sasuke-kun? —Se plantó frente a él, apretando los puños—. Has estado muy extraño desde que volviste de tu mi-misión. —Su fruncido entrecejo se relajó un poco, para dar paso a un semblante preocupado.

Pero el Uchiha no quitó su gesto lleno de enojo. Ver por ahora a la que, se suponía, era su novia fiel, rememorando con toda claridad la sonrisa que ella le había dado al Uzumaki, sólo le hizo responderla de mala gana—. Oh, perdona, Hyūga —contestó con exagerada mofa—; no creí que mi actitud te molestara —Su voz se torno fría y ruda—. Pero, ya deberías saber que no soy tu adorado Naruto.

Totalmente pasmada ante las palabras expresadas por su novio, en las cuales pudo reparar un enorme coraje y resentimiento, parpadeó repetidas veces, y su boca se abrió ligeramente. Sasuke definitivamente estaba molesto por alguna razón; una que, sin entenderlo, involucraba también a Naruto.

—¿Naruto-kun? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza, volviendo a arrugar sus cejas—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—No te hagas —En un brusco movimiento se puso de pie y se acercó amenazante a la mujer, quien retrocedió en un acto reflejo—. Esta tarde estaban pasándola muy bien, ¿no es así?

—¿Esta... tarde? —Hinata interrogó, cada vez más turbada por la actitud de Sasuke. ¿A qué se refería con lo que había pasado esa tarde? ¿Es que había hecho algo malo? ¿Algo ofendió al Uchiha, y ella no se había dado cuenta?—. ¿A-acaso hice a-algo mal?

—¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar? —El de ojos obsidiana la cogió con rudeza del mentón, y la hizo mirarle fijamente, sin posibilidad de que pudiese moverse ni un milímetro. Hinata gimió ante su inesperada acción, poniendo una mueca de malestar; la estaba cogiendo con una fuerza considerable que le lastimaba la quijada. Levantó una mano y la colocó sobre el antebrazo de él, como si estuviera pidiéndole de manera muda que la soltase; sin embargo, él ignoró aquello deliberadamente, y volvió a hablar—. Te lo pregunté antes: _¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo sola con Naruto?_

La Hyūga, ya que no podía moverse mucho, contestó con cierta dificultad—. Ya t-te lo dije antes.

—¿Y pretendes que crea que nada más estaban tomándose una estúpida sopa? —Soltó una risa seca—. Dime la verdad —Acercó su rostro al de ella, al punto de hacer que sus narices tuvieran un ligero contacto—: ¿Aún sientes algo por ese idiota?

Inmediatamente, Hinata le respondió con una seriedad poco usual en su persona, un seguro y rotundo—: No.

Sasuke, al instante, activó su _Sharingan_ , poniendo suma atención a toda la cara de la joven—. No me mientas, Hinata.

—No lo estoy haciendo, Sasuke-kun. —Su rostro, aunque estuviera tan cercano al suyo, sintiendo su aliento chocar contra sus propios labios, no dejó de mostrarse solemne en _ningún_ momento.

La determinación que desbordaba de aquéllos blancos ojos hizo a Sasuke sonreír por dentro. No lo había dicho nunca—y probablemente no lo diría jamás—, pero, la verdad era que adoraba ver a Hinata mostrarse tan decidida en sus palabras; que, aunque no tuviera la obligación de demostrarle a nadie de lo que era capaz, ella hacía acoplo de todo su valor para tener la osadía de enfrentar a cualquiera.

Tal y como había hecho con el adusto de su _«suegro»_ : Hyūga Hiashi.

Porque, sí, Hinata se había enfrentado a su hosco padre y al grupo de viejos estirados que conformaban el dichoso consejo de su familia, cuando se enteraron que las frecuentes salidas que tuvo con él, durante más de un año, habían llegado al punto en el que ya eran reconocidos como una pareja más en toda _Konoha_. Ellos la habían atacado verbalmente, recalcándola lo ineficaz que creían que era, con el objetivo de "hacerla entrar en razón" con respecto a él; que _no_ le convenía estar con un ex-criminal. Pero, ella había defendido la relación de ambos y, aunque había quedado la consecuencia de que fue echada de su propia casa—perdiendo, obviamente, su título como heredera—, él sintió orgullo del brío que había demostrado.

¿Ellos habían creído que el portentoso Uchiha no pudo haberse interesado de manera seria en la insípida Hyūga Hinata? ¿Que ella estaba teniendo alguna especie de enamoramiento por él, como alguna vez lo tuvieron Ino y sus otras fans? Probablemente, tiempo atrás él habría concordado con aquello; también se habría burlado como ellos. Sin embargo, ahora era diferente. Uchiha Sasuke _en_ _serio_ quería a Hyūga Hinata; y, no permitiría que nadie se la arrebatara.

Ni siquiera el idiota de su mejor amigo.

Cuando hubo regresado de sus pensamientos, disminuyó la fuerza en su agarre; mas, no la soltó. Desviando su rostro, se dirigió al oído de ella, que se sobresaltó un poco debido al aire que él estaba dejando salir de sus labios; dio una rápida caricia con los mismos sobre el lóbulo de su oreja, y porfió una vez más con el motivo de su molestia—. Escúchame bien, porque no lo repetiré —La muchacha respingó ante su profunda voz—: _No_ quiero verte a solas con ese _dobe_ de nuevo —Se separó un poco para verla directamente a los ojos—. _¿Quedó claro?_

Hinata atinó a asentir algo desconcertada, pensando a qué venía aquella peculiar petición—u orden, mejor dicho—de parte de su pareja. Tan ensimismada había quedado con ello, que no se dio cuenta cuando él la había soltado y alejado. No fue sino hasta que escuchó el cerrar de una puerta a lo lejos, que logró salir de su abstracción. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, haciendo ondear con un poco de gracia sus largos cabellos, buscando con la mirada al azabache; pero, no le vio en la sala.

Estuvo tentada a activar su _Byakugan_ para buscarle, en caso de que la puerta que había sido azotada no fuese la principal, y él ya se hubiese marchado; mas, el sonido de agua cayendo resonó hasta donde se encontraba—que seguramente por el silencio que reinaba en el lugar, había sido perfectamente audible—, dándose cuenta así, que el Uchiha había decidido tomar una ducha.

Luego hablaría con él.

* * *

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Gruñó, removiéndose un poco, pero aun así no se dignó a abrir sus ojos; en cambio, los apretó aún más. Al mismo tiempo, se echó la sábana que le cubría hasta el estómago, por sobre la cabeza, tapándose así por completo. Hinata, ante esto, hizo un mohín de inconformidad con los labios; su amado no atendió, de nuevo, a su llamado; en serio no quería despertar. Ésta era la cuarta vez que le nombraba y le movía suavemente, pero siempre obtenía el mismo resultado; y, lo peor era que se estaba empezando a sentir culpable por querer obligarle a hacer que la mirara, a las dos con cincuenta de la mañana. Después de todo, él acababa de volver a la aldea, y era más que seguro que estaba muy cansado.

Al menos, eso fue lo que demostró Sasuke nada más había salido del baño, cuando se dirigió a la habitación y, con una simple frase de su parte, ordenó que fueran a dormir.

Pero ella tenía que hablar con él. _¡Ya!_

—¡Hum! ¡Sasuke-kun...! —susurró una última vez, antes de suspirar rendida. No había querido llegar a ese extremo, pero si el Uchiha no quería despertar, ella tendría que hacerlo de una manera que, sabía, él podría reaccionar.

Se ruborizó con fuerza mientras, con cuidado, se apoyaba en ambos codos para incorporarse y, en un rápido, pero cuidadoso movimiento, se colocó encima del joven; quien, al sentir movimiento encima de su persona, se quitó la sábana a regañadientes, alzando un poco su cabeza. Miró con una ceja alzada a su adorable novia: Hinata le devolvía la mirada, con un fuerte tono rojizo cubriéndole el rostro, mientras se le encimaba sin decir palabra, colocando ambas piernas al lado de sus caderas, y las manos alrededor de su cabeza.

Sin poder seguir manteniendo el choque de miradas, Hinata apoyó la frente en el torso de Sasuke, que estaba sin ninguna prenda, desnudo; pero, tratando de ignorar eso—con mucho esfuerzo—, procedió a concentrarse en el agradable y varonil aroma que él desprendía por la reciente ducha.

Ciertamente, ésta acción al Uchiha no le molestó en absoluto; y, aunque trató de volver a cerrar los ojos para regresar al mundo de los sueños, y al que pocas veces podía pertenecer más de unas cuantas horas antes de que una maldita pesadilla le sacara de ese trance, los grandes senos cubiertos sólo por el casi traslúcido camisón que ella usaba para dormir, se apretujaban contra su abdomen. Prácticamente, de esta manera, le estaban obligando a mantenerse despierto; y, para ser sincero, ya habían sido suficientes emociones por un día como para trasladarlas a otras partes de su cuerpo. Además de que seguía cansado por culpa de su viaje y, por el momento, no tenía ganas de nada; menos de charlar, como quería la de cabellos azulinos.

—¿Qué estás-…?

—Logré comprender por qué estabas enfadado. —Fue su turno esta vez de interrumpirle, diciéndolo todo tan rápido que lo dejó sin habla, algo atontado. Sin embargo, cuando pudo procesar lo que había dicho, sus cejas se fruncieron con molestia, y su cabeza cayó con desgana hacia atrás, dejando salir el aire de golpe por la nariz.

—¿Ah, sí?

La de ojos perlados asintió, aún sin despegar su frente del pecho del chico, y volvió a hablar—. Sasuke-kun lo malinterpretó todo —Entonces se dignó a verle, alzando un poco la cabeza; apoyando la barbilla, donde segundos antes había estado su frente—. Naruto-kun y yo _no_ _estábamos_ _en_ _una_ _cita_ —Y, antes de que Sasuke dijera algo, pues al instante había abierto la boca para replicarle, ella se adelantó—: Mientras buscaba los ingredientes para la cena de hoy, Naruto-kun se había acercado a mí de pronto; comenzamos a platicar, y luego él me invitó a un tazón de ramen —Hinata se incorporó lentamente, sin abandonar la posición que tenía encima de él y, sonriéndole un poco, prosiguió—. Yo… no quise ser descortés ante su emoción por querer algo de ramen, así que acepté.

El moreno dio un chasquido con su lengua, desviando su rostro para evitar mirarla, mientras seguía hablando. Cada palabra que salía de sus rosados labios sólo provocaban que la furia creciera todavía más en su interior; tanto, que estuvo tentado a fingir quedarse dormido en medio de su relato. Pero, sus planes se echaron abajo cuando ella mencionó algo que lo desorientó por un instante.

—... Entonces comenzamos a hablar de ti.

—¿De mí? —De manera escéptica, él exclamó, a lo que Hinata asintió rápidamente—. ¿Qué fue?

Inevitablemente, los pómulos de ella adquirieron más color del que ya tenía e, incorporándose un poco, comenzó a jugar con los dedos índices de sus manos. Sasuke también se incorporó cuando vio todas sus acciones; entrecerró la mirada y, llamándola con dureza, la obligó a hablar—. Pu-pues... la verdad es que... —Extrañando cada vez más al Uchiha, empezó a negar con ambas manos, y su cabeza, en un rudo movimiento—. No... o-olvídalo; no es nada im-importante... No-

— _Habla_ _ya_. —La cogió del mentón, nuevamente, frunciendo el ceño con profundidad. ¿Qué demonios habían hablado Naruto y ella, de él, como para que se pusiera a hiperventilar de esa manera?

—Bu-bueno... Pero, pro-prométeme que no vas a enfadarte con Na-Naruto-kun, ¿sí? —Sasuke bufó, rodando la mirada sin siquiera molestarse en contestarla. La Hyūga suspiró y siguió—: Ve-verás... Naruto-kun me comentó que tú eras muy frío y serio con to-todos —Él volvió a poner los ojos en blanco; eso no le decía nada que no supiera ya. ¿Podría ser que Naruto estuviera hablando mal de él a sus espaldas, para quedarse con Hinata?—; pero, conmigo... —La de ojos perla sonrió enternecida, y sus ojos le mostraron a su pareja un brillo que le hizo suavizar las facciones. Mas, ella no habló más, y se llevó ambas manos al pecho, apretándolas como puños. Sasuke la soltó, pero acercó su rostro al de ella.

—¿Y qué más? —Soltó suavizando un poco la voz, sintiéndose algo incómodo; quiso desviar el tema para saber cualquier otra cosa que ella y Naruto pudieron haber hablado, tratando así de que no le diera tanta importancia. No tenía caso querer escuchar algo que le ponía en una embarazosa posición. Ya sabía él cómo se ponía al mirar y tratar a Hinata; pero, saber que hasta el idiota más grande del Uzumaki lo había notado, lo dejaban en jaque.

—Bu-bueno... Naruto-kun me pre-preguntó si, eh... —Bajó la mirada, evitando ver así al moreno; parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por lo que estaba a punto de decirle. Sin querer, además, había empezado a bajar, cada vez más, la voz—. Si tú e-eras... Bueno...

—¿Que yo qué? —Comenzando a impacientarse por los balbuceos de ella, inquirió algo brusco.

—Q-que... Que si tú e-eras delicado conmigo cuando... cu-cuando teníamos re-relaciones.

—... ¿Qué?

De pronto, Sasuke sintió que debajo de su ojo derecho empezó a temblar; que su boca se entreabrió un poco; y, que se quedó sin habla. Mirando cómo Hinata parecía sacar humo por las orejas por lo roja que estaba, le reiteró la pregunta.

—Yo... ¡N-no me hagas re-repetirlo! —Se abalanzó sobre él, y ocultó el rostro entre la curvatura de su cuello, rodeándole con sus brazos en un apretujado abrazo que él, por estar absorto en sus pensamientos, no pudo corresponder.

¿Que Naruto había dicho _qué_?

—¿Y tú qué le respondiste? —interrogó, ya más consciente de lo que estaba diciendo y, separándose de ella con cuidado, la miró expectante.

—Na-nada... —Hinata desvió sus ojos hacia abajo—; no qui-quise contestarle —Ésta vez mirándole, agregó:—. Lu-luego llegaste tú.

El azabache, en un inesperado movimiento de su parte, la cogió por la nuca antes de acercarse a rozar sus labios con los de ella; tomándola totalmente desprevenida. Hinata quiso alejarse por lo súbita que había sido su acción; mas, él unió sus bocas por fin, con algo de desesperación. Sorprendida por esto, trató de separarse, poniendo sus manos sobre los anchos hombros; pero, fue cuestión de segundos para que le cogiera el ritmo, correspondiéndole con igual ímpetu. Llevó sus manos hacia los cabellos de él, acercándole y haciendo el contacto todavía más profundo.

Complacido por el impulso de su novia, mordió su labio con algo de fuerza, haciéndola gemir adolorida; se maldijo internamente por hacerle daño, pero el choque de labios no era suficiente ya. Con prisa, introdujo la lengua en su boca, enredándola de inmediato con la contraria; succionándola y mordiéndola con algo de rudeza a la vez.

Sin embargo, se separó de manera renuente cuando ella sintió que el preciado aire le hacía falta, por lo que Sasuke aprovechó de juntar su frente con la suya y, entrecerrando la mirada, dijo lentamente—: La próxima vez que veas al _dobe_ , muéstrale esto—y sin que Hinata pudiera preguntar a qué se refería, él bajó a su cuello y le hincó el diente, haciendo que se sobresaltara un poco. Succionó con fuerza la unión de éste con sus hombros, para luego pasar la lengua con lentitud, calmando el ardor que le había dejado al hacerle aquélla marca. Alzó sus ojos, que mostraban un brillo de burla, y sonrió con suficiencia—. Esto responderá a su estúpida pregunta, y... —Cogiéndola de la barbilla, borró toda diversión de su cara y exclamó con frialdad antes de volver a besarla con vehemencia—. Le recordará que eres solamente _mía_.

Hinata asintió ligeramente y volvió a hacer el contacto entre ellos cada vez más íntimo al acercarle con sus brazos; logrando así que Sasuke rodara con ella y quedara ahora sobre el colchón, con él encima.

Al parecer Sasuke ya no estaba cansado.

La de largos cabellos sonrió durante el beso, sintiendo cómo su corazón palpitaba fascinado y emocionado ante sus vocablos. Nunca lo había dicho porque estaba más que segura que él probablemente negaría su afirmación; pero, muy en el fondo adoraba cuando Sasuke se ponía rudo y posesivo. Que, aunque sabía que a veces exageraba y hasta se enojaba con ella, a Hinata le hacía gracia que él, luego de haberse arreglado el malentendido, fingiera no haber dicho y hecho nada, para no pasar vergüenza porque ella le señalaba que tenía celos.

Porque, sí, cuando Sasuke le dijo aquello último, se dio cuenta de que, de nuevo, estaba sintiendo celos de Naruto; de aquél chico que ahora sólo admiraba. Y que, a pesar de haberle dejado en claro al Uchiha que ahora sólo podía querer a Naruto como un amigo, aún estaba desobediente con ello.

Algún día le haría entender que su corazón sólo le pertenecía al azabache que la estaba besando con una pasión exuberante. A _él_.

Cuando empezó a bajarle los tirantes del camisón a la joven, el Uchiha pensó que, a lo mejor, había exagerado un poco con su enojo al hacerla llorar. Mañana ya vería la manera de recompensar su barbarie.

Pero, ahora sólo pensaba en demostrarle cuánto la quería, que le pertenecía sólo a él... Y cómo sería la cara que pondría aquél rubio descerebrado cuando le metiera un _Chidori_ en el culo por entrometido.

* * *

 **«Puedes llamarme obsesionado**

 **No es tu culpa que ellos se te acerquen**

 **Me refiero a que sin faltarte el respeto**

 **Es mi derecho ser infernal**

 **Todavía me pongo celoso»**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Y ahí lo tenéis!**

 **Cuando lo había empezado a editar, sinceramente no creí que pasaría las seis mil palabras; pero, sufrí un ataque epiléptico en la mano y, esto pasó (?). Espero os haya gustado, a pesar del pelín de drama que monté; pero, ya sabéis que con Sasuke—y conmigo—eso no falta ^^**

 **Quiero pedir disculpas enormes por haber estado ausente tanto tiempo, pero la universidad me absorbía y estaba llevando tan buenas calificaciones, que no quise distraerme con nada. Las ediciones quedaron pausadas al igual que todo lo demás, pero, ¡hey! Eso está a punto de cambiar.**

 **Ahora, si alguien no lo había leído antes, ¿qué pensó de esto? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? Igual ésta pregunta a los que ya habían leído la primera versión. ¿Qué os pareció ésta? ¿Estaba mejor la anterior? ¿O no? Yo ansío leer vuestras opiniones, en serio ^^**

 **Ahora sí, ¡Nos vemos la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2: September

**¡Buenas, buenas!**

 **¡He vuelto a las andadas! Después de desaparecer todo el mes de Agosto—como la irresponsable que no puedo evitar ser—, decidí hacer este desafío, aprovechando que me encanta la idea de hacer** _ **songfics**_ **(XD).**

 **Bueno… eso era mi idea principal, pero al ver que no lograría terminarlo a tiempo, decidí darle amor a este fic que tan abandonado está y actualizar con algo (No, no es una ilusión XD). Este día estaré trabajando en un par de ideas que me vinieron debido a un evento en un grupo de** _ **Facebook,**_ **so, posiblemente me estén mirando por aquí cada tanto... eso espero.**

 **Anyways, cualquier cosa, ya la diré en las notas finales.**

 **¡Abur!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. De ser míos los personajes, yo habría matado a Sasuke y Naruto porque sí (?).

La canción tampoco me pertenece. **September** es de **Earth, Wind and Fire.**

* * *

 **Advertencias:** Este fic está ambientado en un **Alternative Universe.** Narrado en **segunda persona.** Contiene **Drama, Angst,** y **Hurt/Comfort.**

Se centrará en los personajes de **Uchiha Sasuke, Hyūga Hinata y Uzumaki Naruto.**

* * *

Si no estás de acuerdo con lo que se va a ver aquí, según tengo entendido, hay un botón que dice _**«Atrás».**_ Púlsalo y nos evitamos malos ratos.

* * *

 **Summary:** Como era de esperarse, Hinata te paso de largo, ignorando tu presencia; su curvilíneo cuerpo traspasó tus barreras, provocándote aquella misma sensación de vacío a la que, _se suponía_ , te habías acostumbrado cuando cortaste _todo_ contacto con ella.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **II. That night of September**

* * *

 _«Dime, Hinata, ¿recuerdas aquella noche que pasamos juntos? Si no mal recuerdo, fue un veintiuno de Septiembre. Y, sí, fue la última vez que estuve contigo, antes de dejarte ir»._

* * *

 **Y** ahí estaba _ella_ , ataviada en un magnífico vestido de color blanco, de un matiz tan puro y quimérico, que no pudiste evitar reír con cierto sarcasmo ante la estúpida ironía de la situación. No obstante, lo dejaste pasar y seguiste degustando a tu sentido de la vista con la imagen que ella te concebía con aquel traje, ignorando también aquella ligera punzada en la cabeza que te decía que dejaras de mirarla —no por caballerosidad, sino porque ya no tenía sentido alguno hacerlo.

Ya no era divertido observarla y que ella ni cuenta se diera. En otras circunstancias, esa mujer estaría replicando con suma vergüenza por tu osadía, mientras tú fingías hacerla caso, para luego seguir con tu faena; pero, ahora, ella ni siquiera estaba enterada de que habías asistido a su boda, vestido con el mejor de tus trajes. Sí, _su_ boda. Una celebración en la que tú podrías haber ejercido el rol del _novio._

Empero, tú habías perdido aquel derecho y privilegio cuando la abandonaste _aquella noche de Septiembre._

Suspiraste, al mismo tiempo que cerrabas los ojos con impotencia cuando, por alguna mala jugarreta del destino, ella volteó a ver hacia donde te encontrabas parado. Hinata Hyūga sonrió con notable alegría, por lo que recompusiste tu expresión y le devolviste el gesto, aunque con menos euforia. Se soltó con delicadeza del agarre de su _ahora_ esposo—¡ _Ugh_ , cómo odiabas esa palabra!—, y corrió hacia ti, por lo que no pudiste evitar sorprenderte ligeramente. Si debías ser sincero contigo mismo, nunca visualizaste aquella vivaracha iniciativa en la relación que mantuviste con ella hacía dos años.

Inconscientemente abriste los brazos cuando la viste aumentar la velocidad de su carrera, esperando por el inminente encuentro de su cuerpo con el tuyo. No podías esperar ni un segundo más para estrecharla con fuerza, para sentir, _de nuevo_ , la delicadeza y suavidad de su figura. Solo esperabas tener la suficiente compostura para recordarte de que ella _ya no_ era tuya.

Pero, aquel contacto nunca se suscitó.

Como era de esperarse, Hinata te pasó de largo, ignorando tu presencia; su curvilíneo cuerpo traspasó tus barreras, provocándote aquella misma sensación de vacío a la que, _se suponía_ , te habías acostumbrado cuando cortaste _todo_ contacto con ella. Sin embargo, solo negaste con la cabeza, buscando despejar aquellos pensamientos de tu mente, y giraste la cabeza hacia atrás, donde notaste a la joven de perlados ojos abrazando a otra chica de cabellos rosados que tú conocías perfectamente.

 _El amor cambiaba la mente de los pretendientes,_

 _Mientras espantaba a las nubes_

Sakura Haruno, tu _ex_ -compañera de trabajo, se aferraba con fuerzas al pequeño cuerpo de tu _ex-_ novia; el aura entre ellas era como el de dos hermanas que no se habían visto desde hacía mucho, como el de dos mejores amigas apoyándose en uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Cuando el contacto fraternal llegó a su fin, viste con el ceño fruncido el rostro sonriente de Sakura mientras se separaba de Hinata y se quitaba las lágrimas que estaban emergiendo traicioneras de sus ojos esmeraldas. Ahora que te ponías a pensarlo con más detenimiento, los quinqués de la Haruno era algo que te llamaba bastante la atención —quizás era lo único. Eran como un reflejo de sus emociones, sentimientos y pensamientos; al igual que Hinata, la de cabellos rosas era como un libro abierto para ti. Fue por esos mismos ojos que te diste cuenta de que Sakura te quería, fue por esos mismos ojos que te diste cuenta de que tú querías a la Hyūga; cuando el brillo de esos ojos disminuía porque seguías los pasos de la menor, tú sabías que las cosas ya no serían como antes respecto a tu compañera.

 _«Deberías ser, uhm… más bueno con Sakura-san»_

No. En realidad, tú no querías que las cosas con Haruno fuesen como antes.

Cuando notaste cómo ambas chicas se ponían a reír por la amena plática que mantenían, tú decidiste salir por un momento. No te irías por completo del lugar donde la gente socializaba con quien fuese que se le pusiera enfrente, pero tampoco te quedarías ahí ni un segundo más.

Necesitabas estar solo para pensar unas cuantas cosas, antes de intentar otro acercamiento casual con Hinata. Necesitabas… aire.

 _Nuestros corazones resonaban,_

 _Mientras bailábamos de noche_

* * *

 _«Su piel suave y cálida te provocó un placentero estremecimiento, mientras tú la encerrabas entre tus brazos. Te acomodaste mejor en la cama y los cobijaste a ambos con tu enorme sábana, cubriendo la desnudez de sus cuerpos; la besaste en los labios una última vez antes de que se quedara profundamente dormida sobre tu pecho, roncando ligeramente debido al excesivo cansancio que le provocaste con la reciente actividad. Sonreíste ligeramente ante este hecho y acariciaste su azulada cabeza, mientras llevabas tu oscura mirada hacia el techo de tu habitación. Era la primera vez que estaban juntos de aquella manera y, aunque fue una experiencia sosa por parte de ella al ser tan tímida, no pudiste no excitarte ante la idea de repetir._

 _Hinata se removió entre sueños, suspirando tu nombre, provocando que tu corazón se agitase con extraño goce ante ello; ella era menor que tú por diez años, y aun así había aceptado sentirse tan atraída por ti, como tú lo estabas de ella. Fuiste su maestro desde la secundaria—razón principal del por qué la conocías tan bien—, sabías qué le gustaba y qué le disgustaba, la inteligencia de la que era poseedora, así como también el tipo de familia que la despreciaba por estúpidos motivos sin fundamento. Hinata Hyūga siempre fue una chica muy accesible para ti, a pesar del miedo que le infundías cuando te molestabas; no obstante, nunca supiste realmente cuándo o por qué te gustaba tanto._

 _A veces pensabas que, a lo mejor, era un gusto pasajero, algo que solía pasar en las clandestinas relaciones profesor-alumna. Pero, y pese a creer fervientemente que era esto último, tú disfrutarías cada segundo que la chica te otorgase; después de todo, de piedra no eras y, desgraciadamente, también solías sucumbir a los placeres carnales cuando estabas en una época de estrés infernal._

 _Soltando un suspiro, estrechaste a la chica de larga cabellera contra tu cuerpo y decidiste no seguir pensando en tu situación con Hinata; no quedaba más que solo un año y ella pronto se iría a la universidad, mientras tú, sin más remedio, debías de quedarte en esa institución llena de féminas con las hormonas alborotadas»._

Una reverenda mierda.

* * *

 _«Ojalá tuviese un maldito cigarrillo ahora mismo»_ , pensaste con frustración, mientras te apoyabas en el árbol que estaba al frente de aquel edificio. Metiste las manos en los bolsillos de tu carísimo pantalón, y miraste con desgana hacia el suelo; ni siquiera habían pasado dos minutos desde que estuviste cerca de Hinata, y ya estabas ansioso por no verla.

No obstante, cuando estuviste a punto de patear una piedra que estaba cerca de tus pies, el sonido de la puerta de la entrada te alertó, por lo que giraste rápidamente la cabeza hacia ésta; tus cejas se alzaron cuando viste la figura de la chica de tus pensamientos, dirigiéndose cabizbaja hacia la banca que estaba justo al lado de ese árbol donde estabas tú, dejándose caer en ella. Omitiste el hecho de que ignoró tu presencia por completo, pues te preocupó más el hecho de verla enterrar el rostro en sus manos cuando sus hombros empezaron a temblar; frunciste el entrecejo ante eso, frustrado de no poder hacer algo para evitar que las lágrimas abandonasen sus liláceos ojos.

—Sasuke-kun...

Respingaste al escucharla decir tu nombre entre sollozos, acercándote un poco y colocando una mano sobre el tronco, atento a cualquier otro movimiento que su cuerpo hiciese.

—Te extraño tanto.

No pudiste evitar sorprenderte ante eso, pues, en todo ese tiempo que ella había estado junto a su prometido, nunca la habías visto pensando en otra cosa que no fuera él; es más, ni siquiera había titubeado ante su decisión de casarse con él. Te resultó extraño, pero a la vez agradable que ella te dedicase un segundo más en su vida, así solo fuera llamándote entre dolorosos lamentos. No fue _para nada_ anhelante ni romántico el suspiro que emitió luego de nombrarte, pero tampoco fue despreciable ni fastidioso; te sentías confundido, a la vez que irritado, por ver cómo no dejaba de llorar. Hinata tenía en común con Sakura esa capacidad de lloriquear con facilidad, de expresar sus sentimientos con furor —aunque en distintas circunstancias, pues ella prefería hacerlo cuando creía que nadie la estaba mirando. Empero, la diferencia en ese asunto radicaba, principalmente, en que Hinata _nunca_ había llorado por ti con aquella intensidad. Ni siquiera cuando tu relación de diez meses con ella terminó de la peor de las maneras, nunca derramó una sola lágrima.

 _¿Y ahora sufría por tu ausencia?_

—Sasuke-kun... perdóname.

Sonreíste con cierta amargura ante la irónica situación, saliendo de tu _evidente_ escondite y colocándote detrás de ella cuando los sollozos aumentaron su volumen. Alzaste tu mano con la intención de tocarla, mas, te detuviste justo cuando Hinata se enderezó; achicaste la mirada al notar cómo ella alejaba sus manos del húmedo rostro y se quedaba contemplándolas por un largo rato que a ti te pareció eterno.

 _«Joder»._

Desesperándote por su ensimismamiento y su falta de reacciones, no pudiste aguantar ni un segundo más el sempiterno mutismo al que te habías sometido desde que la viste dar el _«Sí»_ frente al sacerdote, por lo que, exclamando en voz baja, pero con el volumen suficiente para que te escuchara, te acercaste a su oído:

—Te he dicho tantas veces que odio tus disculpas, Hyūga.

Tú, de inmediato, te apartaste y normalizaste tu postura mientras ella, totalmente espantada, se levantaba de la banca y se daba la vuelta rápidamente; viste con una ceja alzada cómo ella volteaba a ver a todos lados sin poder encontrarte, y verte con aquel bendito traje que siempre le gustó.

—¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?

Apretaste tus labios con fuerza y te mantuviste de nuevo en silencio, perdiendo el ligero brillo que tus orbes obsidianas adquirieron cuando por una fracción de segundos había dado con tu posición, para luego volver a la labor de buscarte. Diste media vuelta, metiendo de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos del oscuro pantalón, a la vez que retomabas tus pasos hacia el interior del establecimiento; ya habían pasado alrededor de veinte minutos, y te preguntaste por qué nadie había salido todavía a buscar a _la_ _novia_.

Sin embargo, decidiste no pensar en eso más. Hinata _ya no_ era tu problema. Si se preocupaban por su ausencia o no, eso debería darte igual; si su _ahora_ esposo estaba más ocupado divirtiéndose con los invitados, e ignorando el estado de su mujer, eso no debería quitarte el sueño. Lo tuyo con esa chica fue algo pasajero, _recuérdalo_. Aquella noche de _Septiembre_ —según recuerdas, había sido veintiuno—, las cosas entre Hinata Hyūga y tú, Sasuke Uchiha, habían acabado, ¿te acuerdas? Tú mismo terminaste con ella de manera cruel, tú mismo ignoraste sus ruegos por una explicación a tu repentino actuar. _¡Vete de ahí!_ ¡Muévete, déjala sola! Que alguien más venga por ella y la cuide de la misma manera que tú deseas hacer ahora mismo.

 _«¡No!»_

Y, sin embargo, te quedaste ahí, estancado en el mismo lugar, de espaldas a la mujer que te hizo feliz por _diez malditos meses_ y que abandonaste por estúpido; sí, lo aceptabas, tu actuar fue estúpido, irracional, un comportamiento que no tenía nada que ver con el _amado profesor_ que Hinata quería.

—Sasuke-kun, estás… ¿aquí?

— _¡Hinata!_

Cuando estuviste a punto de verla por última vez, tragándote el agrio sentimiento que te provocaba su voz temblorosa al pronunciar tu nombre, no pudiste evitar quedarte totalmente estático cuando Hinata marchó hacia ti, sintiendo cómo volvía a atravesarte por segunda vez en la noche, para luego pasar por completo de ti y salir corriendo hacia el interior de la mansión. No pudiste moverte más, tus pies ya no quisieron responder, tu cabeza se había quedado en _shock_.

—¿Qué…?

Entrecerraste la mirada cuando el temblor en tu cuerpo se hizo evidente, apretaste los puños y alzaste una de tus manos para dirigirla a tu pecho; de pronto, tu visión se había ensombrecido al ver cómo los fuertes brazos de Naruto Uzumaki cogieron a su _esposa_ en plena carrera, y le preguntaba neurasténico por qué tenía lágrimas en los ojos, por qué estaba tan perturbada. Pero, ni entre el molesto tartajeo que había regresado a su voz, después de años sin él, Hinata nunca respondió.

Apartaste la vista de inmediato. Una cosa era aceptar que Hinata se había casado con otro hombre, y otra _muy diferente_ era aceptar que hallaba consuelo en otros brazos que no fueran los tuyos.

Llevándote la mano hacia el lugar donde estaba tu corazón, no pudiste evitar hacer una mueca cuando tus dedos se introdujeron en el negruzco orificio que te recordaba el por qué Hinata no había podido verte; y, aunque no te explicabas por qué te había podido escuchar, sabías que de nada servía aferrarse a esa pequeña luz de esperanza que la chica te daba al ser consciente de tu presencia.

Suspiraste una vez más, esta vez con el dolor patente en tu voz. Sabías _perfectamente_ que solo estabas engañándote a ti mismo respecto a tu situación con Hinata; ya habían pasado cinco años desde que tú y ella rompieron, desde que la hiciste tuya por última vez.

 _Desde que te mataron por protegerla._

Perforado y lleno de sangre seca, decidiste que ya era suficiente por esa noche; tú no eras de esos idiotas que se lamentaban por sus desgracias —por muy muerto que estuvieras. De lo único que te podías lamentar era que, a pesar de que los años habían pasado como un huracán de emociones, Hinata seguía sintiéndose culpable de algo que no se pudo evitar por más que lo deseara.

Todavía podías recordar su figura paralizada y presa del miedo por culpa de aquel ladrón que intentó propasarse con ella, luego de haber roto tu relación. Todavía te reprochabas haberla gritado que ya no querías nada con ella porque te habías aburrido de su cuerpo, cuando la realidad era que, solo con el toque de sus manos, estimulaba hasta el último de tus poros; todavía te reprochabas haber provocado que se fuese hasta muy tarde a su casa, tomando el más corto de los caminos a través de un oscuro callejón, cuando la realidad era que solo querías llevártela a tu departamento y demostrarle que tu gusto por ella no era simple atracción sexual. Todavía te reprochabas no haber calculado bien el ataque de aquel imbécil, ignorando que pudiese estar armado con una pistola.

Sacaste tus dedos del agujero, llenándote de aquel líquido rojizo que ahora estaba más oscuro, sintiendo un horrible ardor—de manera paradójica, _claro_ —al recordar cómo la bala impactó contra ti cuando empujaste a Hinata fuera de su trayectoria. Aquel suceso te había derrotado de forma patética, lo admitías, pero habías sacado a la de ojos inocentes del peligro, y eso había sido razón suficiente para permitirte cerrar los ojos en un sueño perenne.

 _¿Te arrepientes?_

Respirando profundamente, sonreíste sin fuerzas a la mujer que tantas veces te había quitado el aliento con su inocencia, recibir los besos de Naruto con más calma y cierta diversión. No, no te arrepentías _en lo absoluto_ de lo que hiciste. Aquel disparo que te mató la _noche de un_ _veintiuno de Septiembre_ lo recibirías mil veces más, aun si eso significara ser un alma en pena que observara impotente cómo se casaba con otro hombre, y formaba una vida a su lado.

Porque, así como fuiste un idiota al dejarla ir, ahora debías observar las consecuencias de tu estupidez.

 _Mis pensamientos están contigo,_

 _Tomándome de las manos de tu corazón para verte_

* * *

 _«Aquella noche, yo planeaba alejarte para siempre de mí, ¿te acuerdas? Al principio habías estado de acuerdo en mantener una relación meramente carnal conmigo, yo te enseñaba y tú aprendías los placeres que nuestros cuerpos se daban al fundirse; pero, cuando empecé a acostumbrarme a ti, sentí… algo que no podía describir. De hecho, hasta el día de hoy, sigo sin querer darle un nombre en específico._

 _Obviamente te opusiste a mis intentos por romper contigo, diciéndome que me tomara un tiempo para mí mismo y pensara mejor las cosas; no obstante, fue ese mismo consejo el que me hizo plantearme una gran diversidad de posibilidades. Tú todavía eras mi alumna, apenas estabas dejando la adolescencia atrás y yo ya te había arrebatado la virginidad; y, aunque mi atracción por ti era tan grande, omití tus palabras y tiré a la basura la caja de terciopelo que había comprado para ti._

 _Vaya estupidez pensar que podía haberte pedido matrimonio esa noche que morí entre tus brazos._

 _No obstante, y a pesar de que estoy muerto, y soy incapaz de tocarte o hablarte, me llena de orgullo saber que todavía te acuerdas de mí. No solo lo digo porque lloraste por mí—eso me dio rabia, a decir verdad—, sino porque, aunque tú estabas casándote con Naruto, de alguna manera, traías puesto el anillo que planeaba darte y que mandé a la mierda con la basura de aquella mañana. Sinceramente, no sé cómo lo conseguiste, pero, ver que lo lucías en el mismo dedo que denotaba tu alianza con ese Usuratonkachi debía significar algo, ¿no?_

 _Aunque, ojalá hubiera sido mi anillo el único que tuvieras puesto en ese dedo._

 _Sin embargo, está bien. Merezco esto. Eso sí, recuérdalo bien, Hinata, porque no lo repetiré: volvería el tiempo atrás, a ese veintiuno de Septiembre, para demostrarte que no soy tan imbécil y hacerte mi mujer de una jodida vez._

 _Porque, ahora que lo pienso, sí era cierto cuando dijiste que algún día serías correspondida por aquel que amabas»._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **¡Y se acabuche!**

 **Meh, realmente quería hacer algo de esta índole—otra vez—, luego de pasar tanto tiempo alejada de los fics. ¡Septiembre fue un asco de mes conmigo! T_T Exposiciones acá, parciales allá, reportes aquí y un cabreo enorme por culpa de uno de los integrantes del equipo donde estaba, cuya desorganización me costó una buena e importante nota.**

 **Ahora mismo sigo insultándolo en distintos idiomas…**

 **Pero, ¡en fin! Juro que la próxima vez lo mando al carajo si lo vuelve a hacer. Por ahora, quiero decirles que seguiré trabajando en un fanart de Ino Yamanaka que tengo por ahí—en conmemoración a su cumpleaños… ayer :v—, y en las ideas que, como dije, vinieron a mí.**

 **Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Quejas, reclamos, amenazas por hacerlo así de** _ **sad,**_ **lo pueden hacer por medio de un Review (XD).**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
